CANDIDATO A HERMANO MAYOR
by dragonazabache
Summary: Miguel Ángel esta molesto con Leonardo, por que este lo a castigado "injustamente", dentro de su castigo Mickey se pone a pensar ¿quien podria suplir a su hermano?


CANDIDATO A HERMANO MAYOR

En las bellas calles neoyorkinas los habitantes de la gran manzana se divierten con su vida normal, mientras que bajo esta enorme ciudad, en las alcantarillas, viven nuestras queridas tortugas ninja y su padre; Sensei Splinter. En otras ocasiones se diría que ellos también están viviendo una vida normal (lo normal que podrían vivir cuatro tortugas mutantes y una rata), sólo que esta vez… de normal no tiene nada. Por el pasillo y con cara de pocos amigos, se puede ver a Leonardo que arrastra de la muñeca a un muy confundido Mickey.

- Leo… Leo, por favor, me lastimas… ¡ay! Leo. - Pero el mayor sólo se limitaba a sujetar a su hermanito de la muñeca, hasta el cuarto del menor.

- ¿¡Me puedes decir que te hice para que me trates así!? -

- ¡Esto sobrepasa el límite de tus bromas! - Leo estaba verdaderamente furioso y esto nada parecido a cuando peleaba con Rafael.

- ¡Pero la broma no te afectó a ti!... Bueno, es cierto que interrumpí tu nueva kata, pero ¡no fue intencional! - Hacía pucheros el de naranja, pensando que así su hermano cedería, ¡qué lejos estaba de la realidad!

- Aquí está lo que nos pediste Leo. - Anunció Doni con una caja grande en mano, tras él se encontraba Rafa, que igual que él llevaba una caja de igual tamaño.

- Gracias… ahora, metan dentro todos los comics, juguetes y video juegos de Miguel Ángel. - No podía creer lo que pasaba.

- ¿¡Pero por qué!?- Se quejó con asombro el menor.

- ¡Porque estás**castigado**!- Declaró Leonardo haciendo énfasis en la palabra. - Estarás encerrado en tu cuarto por una semana, sin comics, sin video juegos, sin juguetes por una semana y no podrás salir de aquí más que para comer, patrullar o para el entrenamiento, ¿te queda claro? -

- ¡No! ¡Es injusto! ¿Me vas a castigar por haber interrumpido tu estúpida kata? - Al oír esto, Leo se enojó aún más.

- ¡Eres imposible!- Y con esto dejó el cuarto del menor, al ver esto los dos de en medio se le quedaron viendo al menor.

- ¿¡Qué!? –Exigió saber Miguel Ángel.

- ¿En serio no te diste cuenta? - Doni esperaba que le contestara con un "lo lamento" o "me disculparé con él cuando se tranquilice", pero sólo recibió como respuesta…

- ¿De qué? - Tan tranquilo que Doni y Rafa se golpearon la cara con la palma de su mano.

- Mickey, en serio, ¿no te diste cuenta de lo que casi provocas? - Esta vez fue Rafael el que le insistió.

- Bueno… -

FLASH BACK

Era un hermoso día, tan hermoso, que Mickey se había metido con cuidado al cuarto de su tempestivo hermano para gastarle una de sus bromas. Con cuidado y con ayuda de un marcador, le pintó la cara a su hermano de bandana roja; sobre su cara y colgando con un hilo le colocó una araña de juguete y en el piso a manera de que en cuanto cayera se viera en él, le coloco un espejo. Se alejó con tanto cuidado tal cual ninja era y por fuera ya lo espera una pequeña corneta que hizo sonar en cuanto se sintió listo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritó el pobre quelonio ante el ruido.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaggg!- Gritó al ver la araña sobre él. - ¡Aaay! - Gritó al caer. -¡Aaaaaaaaaggggrrrr! - Gritó con coraje al verse en el espejo. -¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL! ¡HARÉ SOPA DE TORTUGA CONTIGO! -

-¡Aaaaayy! ¡Eso es canibalismo Rafita! y ¡está penado ante la sociedad! - Gritaba mientras corría el de naranja.

- ¡Dile eso a los caníbales, enano de pacotilla! - Y así empezó la persecución matutina, con un Rafael dispuesto a atrapar a su presa y no dejarla ir; no le importaba si el "intrépido" se interponía en su camino, el desollaría vivo al enano molesto de su hermano.

En su laboratorio, Doni estaba concentrado en añadir con mucho cuidado el contenido de un tubo en un matraz con otros químicos ya preparados. Verter el contenido del tubo sin el debido cuidado arruinaría la fórmula y ya llevaba con ello varios días, este era su momento de triunfo, sólo tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

- Concéntrate Doni, concéntrate. - Se decía así mismo para animarse.

- ¡Cuidado Doni! -Fue lo que escuchó el de morado antes de ser empujado por Mickey. Todo el contenido del tubo fue a dar al matraz; como resultado, el químico empezó a tener una extraña reacción y de pronto "BOOM", su trabajo le explotó en la cara. La pobre tortuga tenía la cara ennegrecida por la explosión de la fórmula.

- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL! -Gritó el genio y salió tras sus dos hermanos.

En el dojo se encontraban Splinter y Leonardo. El primero le enseñaba una difícil y complicada kata, esta era muy peligrosa y si no se realizaba adecuadamente, provocaría la muerte de quien la utilizaba. Leo estaba muy concentrado, no quería cometer errores, esta nueva kata era para las cuatro tortugas pero, al ser Leo el más disciplinado de los cuatro (fuera de que es el mayor y el líder), debía aprender ésta para así apoyar a Splinter con sus hermanos. Todo estaba perfecto, su sincronía se encontraba latente, en el momento en que Leonardo se elevó para dar un giro alcanzó a escuchar unos ruidos y a Splinter que decía…

- ¡Cuidado!- Lo último que sintió la tortuga de añil era como un cuerpo lo lanzaba contra la pared, para después percatarse que sus katanas giraban en lo alto y caían en el piso con un ruido sordo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Le hice un broma a Rafael, ¡pero siempre le gasto bromas a Rafael!, provoqué que estallara tu… lo que sea que estabas haciendo… lo lamento, Doni. Choqué contra leo y éste no pudo hacer bien su kata, ¿qué mas pudo pasar? - Al escuchar eso a los medianos casi les da un tic en el ojo.

- ¿Sabes qué? Hay que dejar que el enano reflexione sobre sus actos. - Rafael siguió vaciando el mueble donde Mickey guardaba sus comics.

- Te doy la razón.- Lo imitó Doni con la repisa donde tenía sus juguetes.

- ¡Oigan chicos! ¡Esperen! ¿De verdad van a obedecer a Leo? -

- Comúnmente Mickey, soy el primero en ir en contra de las órdenes de Leo. -Acomodaba las cosas en la caja Rafael mientras hablaba, - pero en esta ocasión y en vista de lo que provocaste, debo decir que el castigo que te impuso, te lo ganaste a pulso. - Con esto último, tomo la caja y salió del cuarto.

- Lo siento Mickey, pero es verdad; además, Leo está muy molesto contigo. - Doni siguió a Rafael y cerró la puerta de su hermanito.

- ¡Me las pagarán!- Pateó con fuerza la puerta pero al instante se arrepintió de ello pues un fuerte dolor le aquejó. - ¡Ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡mi piecito! ¡mi piecito! -

Después de un largo rato encerrado, Mickey estaba aburrido y molesto, más molesto que aburrido, también despotricaba ante la "injusticia" proclamada por el hermano mayor.

- ¡No es justo! ¡A Leo se le zafaron los tornillos! ¡Es inhumano tenerme aquí! - Se paseaba como León enjaulado. - A menos que… ¡anoche hayan secuestrado a Leo! ¿Y si lo cambiaron por un duplicado maligno? ¡Nooooooo! - Gritaba con angustia ante el pensamiento de su hermano en manos enemigas. - ¡Chicos, ese no es Leo! ¡Es un duplicado maligno! ¡Leo está en problemas! - Mientras tanto, en la planta baja de la guarida…

- ¿Duplicado maligno? - Se quedó Leo al escuchar las incoherencias de su hermanito.

- No lo escuches Leonardo, ya conoces a tu hermano. - Lo tranquilizó su Sensei tomando una taza de té.

- El maestro tiene razón, tú sabes que Mickey tiene poco cerebro y mucha imaginación.- Prosiguió Rafael.

- ¿Sabes lo incoherente que se escuchó eso? - Le miró reprobatoriamente Doni a un sonrojado Rafa, mientras componía la tostadora que el de rojo había descompuesto. (N.A- Por no decir que se la había lanzado a cierto quelonio castigado.)

- Tal vez… exageré con el castigo. - Su mirada se posaba en el segundo piso, como si desde la sala pudiera ver a su hermanito, dentro del cuarto del menor.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Es obvio que se trata de Leo! Y sí me castigó, ¡injustamente! – Cansado, se tiró a la cama y miró el techo. -¿Me pregunto qué pasaría si, alguien más tomara el lugar de hermano mayor?... No sé, tal vez Rafa.

_RAFAEL HAMATO 1ER CANDIDATO_

- ¡Enano bueno para nada! ¡Pero ahora verás! ¡Me ayudarás a entrenar en combate! -

- ¡Noooo! ¡No, por favor Rafita, no seas malo! -

- ¡Qué por favor, ni que nada! ¡Vámos, y espero que aprendas de esta forma! ¡A no molestarme! -

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaa! -Mickey sale de su ensoñación, que más bien parece una pesadilla. -¡Ay Dios, hasta soñando despierto Rafa es una amenaza para mi salud; bueno, si no es Rafa, tal vez sea Doni. -

_DONATELO HAMATO 2DO CANDIDATO_

- ¡Miguel Ángel! ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? -

- Emm, si me lo explicas, si. -

- Acabas de estropear mis esfuerzos de una fórmula que puede ayudarnos para desactivar bombas de nuestros enemigos al instante. Sus compuestos son extremadamente peligrosos ya que son hechos de varias cantidades de silicio y carbono junto con un químico difícil de conseguir, sus resultados derivan de las cantidades. Es más, aquí tienes estos libros para que los leas y comprendas su grado de dificultad y proceso, cuando los hayas terminado de leer, me ayudarás a terminar con la fármula y rehacer el trabajo que acabas de arruinar. -

- Pero Doni, estos libros ni siquiera tienen dibujos y los que tienen, no son nada interesantes; además, sabes que no se me da la química tanto como a ti. -

- Los libros de ciencia se vuelven interesantes si les pones atención, además, eso hubieras pensado antes de entrar a mi laboratorio a arruinar todo. Ahora ve y haz lo que te dije. -

- ¡Pero me voy a aburrir! -

- Si no quieres leer los libros, tal vez quieras limpiar la guarida tú sólo. -

- Ajum… -Bostezaba el de naranja ante el pensamiento de su tercer hermano como mayor. – Increíble, ni siquiera tengo los dichosos libros y ya me está dando sueño, para colmo no entendí eso de las cantidades ni nada de lo que mencionaba Doni. No, Doni también queda descartado, debe haber alguien más que sea mejor hermano mayor que Leonardo ¿pero quién? Tal vez alguien de fuera, no sé, quizá…

_CASEY JONES 3ER CANDIDATO _

- Oigan chicos, piénsenlo un poco, la verdad nos pudo ir peor. -

Los animaba Casey estando los cuatro de cabeza atados a unas cadenas, bajo de ellos una piscina llena de tiburones, caimanes, cocodrilos y pirañas los esperaban hambrientos, mientras un Shreder frente a su asiento reía eufórico ante su victoria.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooo! - Se levantó agitado Miguel Ángel y en el proceso fue a dar al suelo. - ¡Definitivo, Casey no puede ser mi hermano mayor! ¡Gracias a Dios no es hermano mayor de nadie! Queda fuera de mi lista por seguridad de todos los hermanos menores del mundo. - Se declaraba así mismo. - ¿Quién sigue en la lista? -

_ABRIL O'NEIL 4TO CANDIDATO_

- ¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Cuidado! - Y un "crash" se escuchó.

- ¡Miguel Ángel! Ese jarrón era muy antiguo, perteneció a una gran dinastía y era invaluable. -

- Lo siento Abril, sólo necesito pegamento y juntar los trescientos trozos de porcelana que se esparcieron por toda la sala. -

- Mejor ve, trae una escoba y barre este desastre. - Señalaba los pedazos de porcelana que habían sido ese hermoso jarrón. - Y hazlo antes de que alguien se lastime. -

- Por qué mejor no vas con Donatelo y juegan con ese jueguito de química. - Gruñía entre dientes el de naranja.

- ¿¡Que dijiste!?- A Abril de pronto le salió fuego por todos lados, mientras Mickey era reducido a una micro tortuga.

- Q…que enseguida limpio… este desorden. -

- Eso espero. - Le advirtió con voz amenazante y saliendo de la sala.

- ¡Cielos! - Salió de su trance. - Mi imaginación está en mi contra o de verdad Abril da miedo enojada. - Sólo de pensarlo al de naranja se le puso la carne de gallina (N.A- Y eso que es tortuga XD) - Lo que no entiendo es por qué en todas mis imágenes, todos me están castigando, ¿tendrá que ver en esto Leo?, ¡aun así me niego a volver a tratarlo como hermano mayor!, ¡prefiero mil veces que Karai sea mi hermana! - Esto lo hizo pensar profundamente mientras se acomodaba en la cama y era vencido por el sueño. - ¿Cómo será ser el hermano menor de Karai? -

_KARAI SAKI 5TO CANDIDATO_

- ¡Miguel Ángel!, despierta, ya es hora. - Escuchaba la voz de Doni llamarle, tal vez era que aún no despertaba bien, pero la voz de Dónatelo sonaba demasiado sombría y solemne para su gusto, casi sin el tono característico de camarería que se tenían entre ellos.

- ¿Y ahora qué? -Abrió de apoco sus ojos, al abrirlos bien se sorprendió mucho del traje de Doni, vestía como si fuera uno de los hombres más importantes de Shredder, es más tenia la insignia de Shredder, lo único que conservaba era su bandana morada. - ¿¡p…por qué vistes así!? -

- ¿¡Así como!? -Se veía extrañado pero sin perder su extraño tono de voz.

- ¡Así! - Señaló la ropa que usaba.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú vistes igual! - Al escuchar esas palabras se vio a sí mismo, para su horrible sorpresa así era, al levantar la vista y por auto reflejo vio a su alrededor muchos muebles y cosas costosas, ninguna era suya y sobre todo, ¿dónde estaba?

- ¿En dónde me encuentro? - Quiso saber Mickey.

- En tu cuarto, gran vencedor. - Había un amargo sarcasmo en la voz de Donatelo que no era común, de hecho nunca lo había escuchado de esa forma tan atacante.

- ¿Y ahora que hice? - Donatelo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- No sé qué te pasa Doni. Y, ya enserio, ¿en dónde estamos? -

- ¡En primera no me llames Doni! Y en segunda, cabeza hueca, estamos en nuestra casa con nuestro padre y nuestra hermana Karai. - Muy bien, esto era muy raro, ¿había dicho "hermana" y "Karai" en una sola oración? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué no quería que le llamara por su diminutivo?

- ¿¡Que pasa aquí!? ¿¡Aún no despierta el maldito mocoso malcriado!? - Entró furioso Rafael, si él ya era tempestivo por naturaleza, con esa voz, Mickey se sintió aterrorizado. - Karai nos espera. - Con un nuevo análisis de su voz, Mickey descubrió en la voz de su hermano prepotencia, intolerancia y muy poca preocupación por su alrededor, como si solo le importara él, él y solo él, muy diferente al Rafael que él conocía.

- Nada, sólo que a nuestro hermanito le sienta mal ser el "orgullo" de nuestro padre. - Y otra vez venía el sarcasmo de Doni. – Además, tú no deberías estar preparando todo para el gran momento. - Le decía fulminando con la mirada a Rafael.

- Eso a ti no te importa. - ¿Desde cuándo Doni le hablaba así a Rafael? Leonardo no lo permitiría.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Se escuchó la voz de Karai al entrar al cuarto de Miguel Ángel. - ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo? ¿Acaso quieren empañar la felicidad de nuestro padre? -

- Lo sentimos hermana. - Dijeron al unísono los dos quelonios mientras le hacían reverencia a Karai.

- ¡Rafael! ¿No te envié a prepararlo todo? -

- Todo está preparado hermana. - Aclaraba el de rojo solemnemente.

- ¿Donatelo, Miguel Ángel? -

- Estamos listos. -Mickey no sabía para que estaban listos, pero decidió seguirles el juego.

- Bien, entonces síganme, nuestro padre aguarda. - En la salida, a pocos metros de ahí, Karai se detuvo y los demás la imitaron. - Miguel Ángel, acércate. - El pobre chico se asustó mucho, a pesar de que la voz de su "hermana" era dulce, había un cierto dejo de maldad y orgullo que el de naranja temía, sin embargo no al contrario y tomó su mano, ésta lo abrazó cariñosamente.

- Mi querido hermanito, después de tantos dolores de cabeza y rigurosos entrenamientos, al fin todo nuestro esfuerzo ha dado fruto, nuestro padre esta tan complacido que desea que tu estés a su lado para darle fin al sucesor de Hamato Yoshi. -

¿Había oído bien? ¿El sucesor de Hamato Yoshi? ¿No estaría hablando de…? No, no podía ser él. Es más, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla; de pronto, se encontró frente a una gran puerta metálica con el logo de Shredder, fue entonces que un clic se escuchó en su cabeza, la conducta de sus hermanos, Karai como su hermana mayor, su "cuarto", la puerta frente a él.

- ¡Soy un Sakí! -Soltó con voz estrangulada que la mujer a su lado no notó.

- Claro que eres un Sakí y el orgullo de nuestro padre. - La puerta se abrió y vio delante de él a Shredder en persona. Mickey sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al pensar que él era su padre, quería gritar, pedir ayuda, pero algo no se lo permitía.

- Hijos míos, pasen. - Los invitó Shreder con voz siniestra, se podía notar que estaba feliz por el resultado que al parecer era debido a Mickey.

- Padre. - Se adelantó Karai ante el temible hombre. - Al fin nuestros esfuerzos dieron frutos y todo gracias a Miguel Ángel. -

- Acércate, hijo mío. - No tenía otra opción, el quelonio de naranja quería dar media vuelta y salir huyendo de ahí, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente. - Debido a tu éxito tomarás asiento en mi lugar mientras vez como lo elimino. - Debido a tu éxito mereces ver la muerte de nuestro odiado enemigo desde el mejor lugar. - Refiriéndole su propio asiento, Mickey fue tomado del brazo con una dulzura y orgullo siniestro.

- ¡Traigan al prisionero! - A la orden de Shredder, se volvieron a abrir las puertas y unos hombres de Shreder, arrastraban a un maltrecho y sangrante…

- ¡Leonardo! -

- Lo que queda de él, hermanito. - Le tomó del hombro Karai. - Nos encargamos de él antes del gran final, aunque debo admitir que a pesar de su lamentable estado, supo guardar su honor y nunca gritó ante su castigo. - No sabía cómo, ni qué había pasado, pero todo apuntaba a que él era la desgracia de su hermano y para desgracia suya aunque quería gritar ¡liberen a mi hermano!, ¡eres una bruja Karai!, simplemente no salían de su boca, se sentía enganchado por la mano de su "hermana" que lo sostenía con tanto orgullo.

- Puede que me hayas vencido Shredder, pero sé que alguien más te vencerá. - Decía la dolorida voz de Leo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién? ¿Acaso esa rata de Hamato Yoshi? - Se burlaba Oroku Sakí.

- Él y mis hermanos, aunque me venciste a mí, sé que ellos te vencerán al final. - Su voz sonaba agitada.

- Si pude vencerte a ti, ¿qué te hace pensar que no los venceré a ellos? - Leonardo levantó la cara y vio directo a los ojos de Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Porque a pesar de todo, yo siempre confiaré en ellos! - Dijo con una última sonrisa, Miguel Ángel quería llorar al escuchar a su hermano despedirse de él para siempre. Shredder se acercó peligrosamente a Leonardo, sacó su espada y la elevó en alto; al hacer eso Mickey vio la imagen de dos Katanas fantasmas girar en el aire a la espada del enemigo caía sobre el cuello de su hermano, lo último que Mickey escuchó fue metal cortando carne.

- ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Leo! ¡Leo! - Gritaba Mickey histérico.

- ¡Mickey! ¡Mickey! Tranquilo, aquí estoy. - Escuchó una voz muy familiar, al enfocar muy bien sus ojos, se topó con un rostro muy preocupado, al girarse se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su cuarto, en su habitación, en la guarida y sobre todo con…

- ¡Leo! - Abrazó fuertemente a su hermano tal naufrago se abrasa de un trozo de madera para salir a flote.

- Mickey ¿Qué…?- No pudo terminar la pregunta porque el menor lo interrumpió.

- Lo siento… en verdad lo siento… no quise arruinar tu kata, no sabía que era tan importante para ti. - La palabra castigo de pronto a Mickey le pareció muy poca cosa, aun sentía los estragos de la pesadilla y temblaba en los brazos de su hermano, lo que preocupa al mayor sobre manera. Leo separó un poco el abrazo para mirar un poco al menor, este temió por un momento que su hermano no lo perdonaría, sin embargo el rostro de Leo era pasivo aunque ilegible.

- Mickey… -Suspiró pesadamente. - Vamos a aclarar esto de una vez, yo no estoy molesto contigo porque arruinaste mi kata. - Le dijo serio y un poco divertido.

- Ah… ¿no? -

- No Mickey, yo estoy molesto por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder cuando me interrumpiste. - El menor sólo lo miraba interrogadoramente, Leo volvió a suspirar. - De acuerdo, te contare. -

FLASH BACK

Estaba concentrado, ya tenía todo listo y en cuanto sintió que era el momento se elevó para realizar la kata, todo estaba bien cuando de pronto escuchó a su padre.

- ¡CUIDADO! -

Después, sintió como un cuerpo lo empujaba, estrellándolo contra la pared. Al reaccionar vio con horror como sus katanas giraban sobre el cuerpo inerte de Miguel Ángel quien yacía inconsciente sobre el piso. Todos se quedaron congelados sin poder reaccionar a lo que acontecía, Leo palideció al ver sus katanas enterrarse a los lados de su hermanito, la primera katana se encontraba a varios centímetros del pequeño, pero la segunda había alcanzado el cuello del menor.

- ¡Mickey! - Gritó Leo tan pálido que todos creyeron que terminaría desmayándose de la angustia, planeaba arrancar la espada que tenia peligrosamente colocada el de naranja en el cuello, pero fue detenido por Doni.

- ¡Espera Leo!, si le quitas la espada de esa forma seguro lo matarás. - Leo obedeció.- Rafael saca la katana que no nos estorba. -

- Entendido. -Debido al susto, Rafael sacó la katana, llevándose con él un pedazo del dojo y lanzándola lo más lejos posible.

- Sensei, aleje a Leonardo de aquí, está muy nervioso y podría entrar en shock. -Splinter realizó lo dicho, aunque esto le costó bastante, ya que Leonardo se resistía ante la angustia de ver a su hermanito inconsciente.

- Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Rafa, quiero que jales la katana con fuerza hacia tu lado mientras yo jalo a Mickey hacia mí y le coloco esta toalla.– Rafael asintió nervioso.

- A la cuenta de tres… - Dijo el de morado.

- Uno… dos…tres. - Así empezaron con lo acordado, Rafael sujetaba firmemente la katana, mientras Doni alejaba el cuerpo de su hermanito del arma.

- Listo Rafa, ya puedes soltarlo. - Rafael obedeció y se acercó a sus hermanos.

- ¿Cómo está? -Pregunto un ansioso Leonardo al borde de la histeria.

- Por suerte… está bien. - Respiró aliviado Doni. - Se golpeó la cabeza y por eso esta inconsciente, pero creo que no es grave. Aún así, lo revisaré mejor, en cuanto al corte en el cuello… sólo fue un rasguño. - Al oir esto a Leo le volvió el alma al cuerpo. - Vamos a mi laboratorio, ahí lo revisare mejor y así lo hicieron. Después de un rato, Mickey despertó y viendo a Leonardo dijo…

- Emm… Leo… creo que choqué contigo cuando realizabas una kata. - Rió nervioso, ante esa risa Leo se puso furioso.

- Rafael, Donatelo, suban dos cajas grades a la habitación de Miguel Ángel… ¡ahora!- para después tomarlo de la muñeca y salir con él a rastras hasta su cuarto.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al oír aquello, se tocó el cuello y notó un parche. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello desde que despertó en el laboratorio de Doni? Leo se veía asustado y después estaba peor que furioso, ahora entendía por qué estaba tan enojado con él, Leo pensó que lo perdería y conociendo a Leo había vivido todo un infierno, no era por la kata, era por él.

- No quise hacerte sentir mal. - Le dijo Mickey con la cabeza agachada y unas lágrimas saliéndole de sus lindos y tiernos ojos.

- Yo también lo siento Mickey, fui muy brusco contigo. - Le acariciaba la cabeza a su menor y travieso hermanito. - Pero cuando esa katana te rozó, yo creí que te había perdido, no lo podía soportar y sentí que el mundo se me caía encima. -

- Y yo diciendo tonterías… - Suspiraba triste el de naranja.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que exageré con el castigo. -

- ¿Me lo vas quitar? - Preguntó esperanzado el de naranja.

- No, sólo voy a suavizarlo. -

- Aaaaaaaach. -

- No te voy a devolver tus cosas, porque sí entran dentro del castigo. -

- Buuuuuuuu. -

- Pero ahora podrás hacer algo más que estar encerrado en tu cuarto, ayudarás a Rafael con todo lo que necesite, sean quehaceres o entrenamientos. -

-Noooooooooooooooooo. -

-También apoyarás a Doni con todo el desastre que causaste, y lo que el requiera con todo el cuidado que puedas y sin romper o destrozar nada, eso cuenta tirar algo. -

- Bueno, eso puedo hacerlo, pero me voy a aburrir un poco. -

- En tus ratos libres, leerás ciertas páginas de unos libros que te entregaré y de los cuales quiero tener un resumen de lo leído. - Ante esto, a Mickey se le formó una sonrisita. - Y que ni se te ocurra pedirle ayuda a alguno de los muchachos que te ayude porque lo sabré y ahí sí, en vez de una semana serán dos de castigo. -

- Leoooo, no seas así. Yo te quiero, tú me quieres, ¿por qué lastimarnos mutuamente? - Leo no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de su hermanito.

- Bueno, voy por los libros y a avisarle a los demás de los cambios de tu castigo. -Antes de que Leo se fuera, Mickey se le acercó corriendo y lo abrazó. -

- Te quiero hermanote. -

- Y yo a ti, pero eso no evitará tu castigo. -

- Lo sé, sólo quería que lo supieras. - Leo le sonrió y volvió a acariciar su cabeza.

- Espérame aquí. -

- No puedo ir a ningún lado aún. - Sólo se escuchó la risa de Leonardo ante su nuevo comentario.

- Es cierto, él es mi hermano mayor, el no me convertirá en un malvado como Karai, no me asustaría como Abril, no me pondría en peligro como Casey, no me aburriría con largos y tediosos sermones que no entendería por la complejidad de sus palabras como Doni, bueno… si me ha dado sermones pero no lo haría como Doni y por supuesto el no me usaría como saco de boxeo cada cinco minutos y si tengo suerte como lo haría Rafa. Si, es cierto, Leo es estricto, también parece niñera de tiempo completo, nos obliga a dormir cuando no queremos y nos da de como cosas que quisiéramos a veces tirar a la basura, pero también nos apoya cuando lo necesitamos y hasta cuando no lo necesitamos. Nos cuida y protege, da la cara por nosotros y también está el hecho de que no creo que exista otra persona que haga bien el papel de hermano mayor por nosotros. -

_GANADOR INDISCUTIBLE_

"_LEONARDO HAMATO"_


End file.
